What is the Meaning of Love
by WhispSess
Summary: Here we find Sesshomaru in a predictament where he has to find a mate, the question is does he want one and if he does will he find the right one. Mika is a misunderstood girl who feels like she doesn't belong, but her world changes when a stranger walks into her life and tells her she has a great destiny. Will Sesshomaru find his mate and will Mika find out what her destiny is.
1. Chapter 1

_What is the Meaning of Love_

I don't own any of the characters of InuYasha.

Hope you enjoy I decided to try and write a story that has gone through my mind and won't go away. This is my first story so sorry if I get anything wrong comments will be appreciated, but please keep the flames to a minimal.

"Sesshomaru Speaking" **_"Sesshomaru's Beast Speaking"-Hope that helps who is speaking at the time_**

_The Final Battle is still a little ways away. InuYasha and his group are still searching for any traces of Naraku. All the while Sesshomaru is patrolling his lands keeping an eye out for the despicable half-wit intent on ending his life with his own hands (or should I say his poisonous claws)._

Chapter One

Sesshomaru had just dispatched a weak pathetic demon intent on harming his pack. Demons should know their place and keep away or they will die by his claws. He turned to find Rin smiling up at him happy that he was there.

"Lord Sesshomaru, your back" Rin cheerily said.

Jaken had then decided to intervene since he was getting annoyed with the little girl. "Be quiet girl and be thankful Lord Sesshomaru decided to save your pitiful life" Jaken sneered. Before he could say anything else he was flattened against a tree, how he got there he didn't remember getting hit or anything.

He looked up and saw his lord glaring at him and set about apologizing to his lord.

"I'm sorry Lord Sesshomaru, please forgive this lowly servant" pleaded Jaken.

"Silent, this Sesshomaru will not repeat himself" Sesshomaru told him, wishing the servant will listen to him for once.

Jaken looked at him frightened by what would happen if he opened his but he thought better and kept his mouth shut not wanted to be on the other end of his lords wrath.

Rin skipped over to Sesshomaru and asked, "When we will be leaving my lord".

He thought for a moment thinking where they will be heading and decided that it will be better to stay there for the night and head out in the morning.

"We will stay here until morning, Jaken help set up camp. And make sure to search for food for Rin." Sesshomaru said without looking over at him to see if he did what he asked. He walked away intent on searching the area for threats, and possibly killing a few demons to help saté his blood lust.

The night was peaceful expect for a few demons wandering in looking for a snack, but they never got far for Lord Sesshomaru killed them before they even set foot in the camp.

"What is the Great Sesshomaru in this part of the forest?" A demon snarled.

"This Sesshomaru will warn you now leave or you will be killed for crossing this ones path" Sesshomaru calmly told the lowly demon.

"Why should I leave when I smell a human that smells delicious and I am hungry" Sneered the demon.

Sesshomaru had enough of the lowly demon, he whipped his hand and let his whip out and sliced the demon in half. So much for having a quiet night.

Morning came and he woke Jaken telling him to saddle An-Uh and get Rin ready for they will be leaving in a few minutes.

"Good morning, my lord" Rin softly said, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Getting up and helped pack whatever was still left out.

They started walking through the forest at a pace that was normal for Sesshomaru, and while they walked Rin was picking flowers along the way.

That was when my beast stirred and started to pester me.

**_"We must find mate, it is almost mating season."_**

_"Stop pestering me about this it is getting rather annoying"_

**_"But we must find mate, or we'll end up with some random wench"_**

"You're right, but I do not want or need a mate. Go away and stop annoying this Sesshomaru, it is unbecoming of you."

**_"Look who's talking, remember I am you"_**

"Don't push it, you're lucky I don't put you on a leash for annoying this Sesshomaru to no end. Leave me alone, I will never get a mate, I will not be dragged down into such a lowly position"

**_"Fine, I will leave you be for now. I won't stop hounding you until you give in"_**

He went back to sleep, my beast is infuriating and I wish he would stop talking for eternity. I continued walking thinking about what my beast had told me. He was right I would rather mate a woman worth my time, I would never let my heat make me choose a random female that will never be worth his time he would rather kill the female then let her mate with him.

He came out of his thoughts and noticed that they were now within his lands, and it would take a day or two to arrive at his domain.

"Jaken go on ahead and tell the staff of our return, so that they can have all the necessary accommodations set up for when we arrive." Sesshomaru coldly stated.

Jaken nodded his and replied, "Yes milord, I will get right to it."

Jaken got up and got An-Un ready and they took off so they can get to his masters home in time or he would face his lords wrath.

"Come Rin we must travel further if we want to get to the castle in the right amount of time" Stated Sesshomaru.

Rin grinned and said, "Alright my lord."

I watched as she skipped around collecting more flowers, it makes me wonder why she even follows me at all, what did she even see in me, I am ruthless killer. But she seems not mind that aspect at all. She accepts how I am, and doesn't question it.

**(Time Skip to them arriving and being at the castle for a few days)**

He had a meeting today with the council, and he wondered what they could want. But he had a feeling that it was not going to be good at all.

He arrived and sat in his appointed seat, and watched as the council members arrived and sat as well.

"What did you want to speak to this Sesshomaru about," He asked his eyes narrowing on the council members.

"We have come to tell you that it is time for you to find a mate, it is time you sired the next heir for the west Lord Sesshomaru," Replied Taki a bird demon.

"You know very well that this Sesshomaru does not want a mate, and even I do have to get one no one interests this Sesshomaru and I will only have the best." Sesshomaru coldly stated.

"We know this very well Sesshomaru but we have come to tell you that its time for to find one." Daisuke said.

"This Sesshomaru will find a mate when I know it is the right time and I know she is the one for me, but not because you tell me to, is that clear," Sesshomaru snarled.

The council members flinched when Sesshomaru stated that. "Yes, we understand, we are sorry to cross you," Taki said.

I left before anymore could be said, I knew this was coming but I will avoid for as long as I can. Maybe it was time to search out his pathetic excuse for a half-brother and join them to defeat Naraku so he can get on with his life.

* * *

_Sorry to leave it here but I didn't want it to get to far in this chapter, I want to save everything for the later chapters._

_Please comment and tell me what you think/keep flames to a minimal._

_I am redoing the other chapters as well, but it will take time for I am in college and I have a busy schedule, and I will update when I can._


	2. Chapter 2

**Name-** Mika

**Age-**19 years old

**School-**The same school as Kagome.

**Grade-**12th Grade

**Height- **5'3"

**Hair Color-** Golden Brown Hair with red lowlights, it goes down to the middle of her back.

**Eye Colr**-Ice Blue, sometimes wears glasses

**Hobbies- **Reading, listening to music, singing, and drawing.

**Siblings-**No siblings, she just lives with her mother.

Heres the introduction to my new character, and I hope you like her.

**What is the Meaning of Love**

**This is the beginning of Mikas Story**

She was late for the first of school, and so far it was not going well for her. She just wished that she had better luck. For as long as she can remember bad luck was just a part of her everyday life, because everything that she as ever tried to accomplish it has blown up in her face. It made her feel as if she didn't belong here with all this new technology. She felt like there was something important for her to do in her life, but so far her life is just one big screw-up.

My name is Mika and I'm in Tweleth grade and I am known as the number one freak. Why do you ask, well I guess it because I love to read, especially about the feudal era, so what's wrong with reading. As far as I am concerned I can read better than the people that I am stuck in class with. I just wish school would end, but it seems every time I think that, it seems that school just drags on slower than before and it makes me that fate loves to torture me.

"Hey Mika why are you late today." Somebody asked.

I looked over and sighed in distaste. It was Ria, the school prep of the school, and she loved to mess with me. She as messed with me ever since I moved here to Japan. And I think that's one reason I don't really have any friends because people don't want to get bullied by her. It kind of makes me wonder why she's always angry with me, since I don't remember ever doing anything to her.

"Hello Ria, why don't you turn the other way and shove your words up your ass. Because I think it would enjoy it more than I do."

"How dare you talk to me that way," Ria exclaims

"What was that, sorry I don't talk bitch."

"So if you will excuse me I need to get to class."

I turned and walked the other way, leaving her with mouth agape. Probably astonished that I had talked to her that way, it shouldn't be a surprise, I mean I have always talked to her like that, because I will not let her trample all over me.

"If you don't shut your mouth a spider will crawl in and makes it nest."

The day went by with no more incidents from Ria, and I was glad. I didn't want to deal with her, because ever since I saw her in the hall this morning I have been a foul mood ever since. And I kind of scare people away when I am in a bad mood, so I kind of understand why people don't want to be friends with me.

Walking home was one of my favorite things to do, the reason why was because it was peaceful and I didn't have to deal with other people from school. And I also loved talking to the elderly people that lived along the way. It's like I get along better with them, I think it's probably because they don't judge me the way the kids at school do.

But today I wasn't in the mood to talk with them today. I felt really hollow inside, it's like a piece of me is missing, I have always felt like this, but some days are more manageable than others. And today it's the worst it as ever been, it's like this throbbing pain in my chest that won't go away.

"Mom I'm home from school, do you need help with anything."

"Honey can you come here a second." My mother asked.

"Sure be there in a second."

I walked into the sitting room, and I see my mother sitting with this strange man. I looked over at her with a confused look. She looked over at me with a mixture of sadness and happiness in her eyes.

"Mom what is going on?"

"I'm sorry but I can't tell you," She explained.

I was really confused by this, and I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings until I noticed the stranger had stood up and was next to me.

"Who are you, and what do you want,"

"Everything will be clear in due time, but all I can say is that your life will be taking a dramatic turn. And will possible scar you." The stranger said.

I was scared; I hoped this just one big misunderstanding. But the next thing I know my vision went black, and I slipped into a void of darkness.

That's it for chapter two. And I hope you enjoyed reading.

Please comment.

And it will be a while before I get the next chapter done because I have been a work load of homework in my college classes.


	3. Chapter 3

What is the Meaning of Love!

**Sesshomaru's Point of View**

Sesshomaru was in hell. The reason why was because he has gone to all the others lords homes hoping that he would find his mate in one of their daughters. But that was not to be because the girls would never leave him alone and they were annoyance that he can't tolerate. He wondered why he even went to the other lord's homes in the first place. It just causes him more trouble than he needs.

He then decided that it was time for him to leave, and he was bombarded with questions on which whether or not if he had chosen who he was going to mate.

"I have not chosen a mate, because there is not a single female that is this Sesshomaru's standards. And I will not waste anymore of my time here. So if you will excuse me I need to be going."

**A week later-**

He wasn't going to bother looking for a mate right now. Instead he decided that he had better things to do than to look for a mate. And right now he was on the trail of Naraku, the disgusting half-breed, and Naraku will pay dearly for the destruction that he has caused to this Sesshomaru's lands.

Saying he was bored was an understatement, he was completely livid. Why because after weeks of tracking the vile half-breed, nothing had turned up.

He had decided that he wanted to go and mess with his filthy half- brother. All he has to do now is track them down, and then the fun can begin.

**Mikas Point of View**

I was floating in a sea of darkness, wondering where I could be. And wondering of I was ever going to wake up from this nightmare. So far I have been told that I have a great destiny ahead of me, and I will deal with a lot of pain along the path. Sometimes I wish these things wouldn't happen to me, I wish I was a normal person.

When I turned to face the other direction I saw a light ahead of me. I thought I had finally found a way to free myself from the dark pit of despair. So I floated toward the light all the while it was getting brighter the closer I got to it.

All of a sudden there was a blinding flash, and then it was gone. I looked around at my surroundings, and noticed that I was in the middle of a dark dense forest. Suddenly I became afraid because I had no idea where I was at. What I wanted to do was get up, to look for a way out of this forest. That's when I noticed it was night. Thinking it would be better to find a way out in the morning she went over to a bush and went to sleep.

**A week later—**

She was getting nowhere, she wondered if this forest was endless. She wondered if she will ever get out and see a person again. She was starving and she smelled really bad, for she wished she could have a bath in that moment.

Then she heard a crunch a branch just behind her, she whipped around to see what it was. And she was not expected to see what she saw in the moment. It was an ugly monster with sharp fangs. She knew it wasn't the smartest idea she turned and ran the other way wanting to get away from the hideous beast. She heard it roar and start to crash through the undergrowth to get to her. As she ran she saw a clearing up ahead, then that's when she thought "I am so dead."

She made it to the clearing only to hear the beast a few feet behind her. Then she felt the swoop of claws grab at her as the beast picked her up and dangled her in front of its face.

"Go ahead and eat me, I don't care." She proclaimed.

"But I do hope you choke and have indigestion after you eat me" She said.

Then the beast started to lower me into his mouth when I heard a very loud voice say, "WINDSCAR" and I saw a blinding light come toward me, and I thought this was a better way to die than being eaten by a hideous monster. Then I felt myself hit the ground and I looked around seeing that the light had vanished, and the beast was nowhere in sight.

"Well that was a waste of time." A male said.

I froze wondering who it could be, I didn't know if I should ran away or if I should just play dead. But I also wanted to see if they could help me, because I didn't know where I was.

"Is someone there, do you know where I am?" She asked

I waited for a few seconds then I heard something.

"Hey, there's somebody there. And how did she end up there anyways."

I looked over to see a group of people headed my way and I was scared that they would hurt me. So I shrunk to curled into a tight ball.

"Kagome I think you need to take a look at her, she doesn't look so good." The male voice said

I felt somebody sit down next to me, you couldn't really tell what I was wearing because I was drenched in the monsters blood and I wanted to vomit. I looked up to see a kind woman looking at me, and she reminded me of someone from back home, but I don't know from where.

"Do I know you?" She asked.

"I don't know, can you tell me what your name is." Kagome asked.

I shook my head I didn't want them to know my name until I knew I could trust them.

"That's fine, when you're ready to tell me your name I will be right here." Kagome said.

"Now lets get to a hot spring so we can clean you up." Kagome said to me.

She helped me up and started to walk away from the beast had almost eaten me. I was grateful for somebody coming to help me.

When we got to the hot springs I sighed in contentment, finally I could have a warm bath, and get my clothes clean. I walked over to the edge and started to take my clothes off, so I could get in the water.

"Do you think I will be able wash my clothes" I asked.

"Yes, you can wash them while you are sitting there in the water." Kagome told me.

I smiled and said thank you. I picked up my clothes and started to wash all the blood from them. I hoped it wouldn't stain my clothes to badly. Kagome had walked a little ways so I could have some privacy. After I was done, my clothes were dry, so I put them on and walked in the direction where she said they had set up camp.

As I walked into the camp the people looked to see how I was doing only to get a shocked look on their faces. I wondered why they would look shocked, and I started to back away from them thinking that they were going to hurt me.

"She's wearing the same clothes as Kagome" The other female said.

Just then Kagome walked into the camp, and she looked at me with an expression of surprise.

"Where did you get those clothes" Kagome asked.

I looked down at my outfit than at Kagomes and that's when it clicked.

"Wait, are you telling me you are from the same place I'm from." She asked

Everybody was frozen, wondering what was going on. I was confused where was I at where people didn't wear the same clothing as you.

"Where am I at, I noticed that I am someplace totally different." She asked

The girl named Kagome sighed, looking confused for a moment. The she looked up and asked me to come and sit down with her.

After I got situated next to Kagome, she started to explain everything to me.

"We are in the Feudal Era, no longer in our time. But I want to ask where are you from and how did you get here.

I preceded to tell Kagome where I lived, the school that I went to. But the only thing I couldn't explain was how I got there. She looked at surprised.

"You go to the same school I go to, what grade are you in." Kagome asked exictement leaking into her voice.

"I am in the 12th grade, and I can't wait to out of that hell hole." She said

"I guess I got my wish sooner than I thought." She whispered.

Kagome said I could travel with for however long I wanted. There was a couple of complaints but only from one Kagome called InuYasha. I mean from the he's acted so far I say is an ignorant jerk.

"Are you sure it's ok for me to travel with you guys, I mean I don't want to be burden." She said

"Oh, you won't be a burden, it's about time we had another girl in the group to talk to." Said the girl named Sango.

So that's where I am at right now, traveling with Kagome, InuYasha, Miroku, Shippo, Sango, and Kilala. Everybody has been nice to me because they understand the situation that I am in.

The next day we were attacked by a giant boar demon with a jewel shard, the group disposed of it quickly. Kagome had explained to me why they are traveling, and I wanted to help them out any way I could.

That night I started to have bizarre dreams, I saw the man from before before I had blacked out and woke up in this place.

"Why did you send me here, what purpose does it cause." She asked

"**You have a great destiny before you, but before I tell you anything else I must tell you a prophecy that is centuries old."**

_**A demon lord**_

_**A future maiden**_

_**Destinies intertwined**_

_**Changes will come to pass**_

_**Will he save her**_

_**Or will they both fall**_

_**To eternal darkness**_

"What does that have to with me, I mean I have never heard anything like that." She asked

"**You will meet the one you are destined to be with very soon."**

"**And you need to be prepared for what will happen, there will be changes that will happen to you." **

"**You will understand once it comes to pass."**

The voice and the man started to disappear.

"Wait, help me understand. I don't want to be here anymore." She yelled

"**Good Luck, may fate be with you"**

I woke up in a cold sweat, he said that I will meet the one that I was destined to be with, and that I would know when I saw them. My life has just become more difficult than it already was. Why does everything have to happen to me, I mean hasn't my life been screwed up enough.


End file.
